The Last of Their Kind
by Burnsidegirl
Summary: What if Sephiroth was a cetra, and he knew Aeris his whole life. What would happen between the two. SephAeris
1. Childhood

The Last of Their Kind  
  
Well my first Final Fantasy fic. I love the Seph/Aeris pairing, and FFVII is my fav FF with FFX right behind it. So I guess that's it. This is a totally different story. What if Sephiroth had known her his whole life, and he never killed her, and what if he really was a cetra. Enjoy. Oh yeah Seph is 3 yrs. older then Aeris.  
  
Childhood (If you could call it that)  
  
A little girl sat alone in a cold, dark room. She had been crying for what seemed like hours. Her big, green eyes were red and puffy from it. Her brown hair was falling out its bow. She had been alone in this room for so long and soon Hojo would come in for her "treatment". She had grown up in this lab with only her mother, Ifalna, never knowing her father, and being the smart child she was she knew why.  
  
In the room just opposite of her a little boy could hear the crying. "Everyday," he said to himself. "I really need to find out who that is." He was a curious child, and quite a trouble-maker. He would always sneak out of his room either through the ventilation holes, or he would steal a keycard after leaving for "treatment". The crying became louder and he knew why, looking out the small window in his door and saw Hojo walking with a syringe full of blood.  
  
When the crying didn't quiet in at least a few minutes he decided he was going to find the source of the noise. He stood on his toes next to the vent. "Hey," he yelled through it, "what's the matter?" He asked.  
  
"Who's there?" the little girl whimpered.  
  
"Wait there I'm coming over," the boy said as he took the vent cover off and crawled in. The little girl, still sobbing, was very confused.  
  
"How?" she thought to herself and ran to the door. "Maybe he has more access then I do."  
  
"Hi," a voice said behind her, and there stood the cutest boy she had ever seen. His clothes dirty from crawling through the vents, silver hair that seemed to be untouched by the dust, and for his age his body was strong. Being the first real human company she had, had in weeks she ran to the boy and through her small arms around him and wept. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"They took my.... my mommy away," she cried.  
  
"Hey, don't cry, at least you know you're mommy," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "What's your name?"  
  
"Aeris, Aeris Gainsbourgh," She said as she looked up at him, tears still in her big green eyes. "What's yours?"  
  
"Sephiroth."  
  
That's the end of my first chapter tell me what you think by R&Ring. Thanks!!! 


	2. Growing Together

Last of Their Kind  
  
SECOND CHAPTER, nothing really to say about it without giving away the plot to this one. Hope you like it. R&R.  
  
Growing Together  
  
It had been five years since the day they met, five horrifying yet wonderful years. Lonely but not, sad but happy, it's really hard to explain how the experience had been. Aeris is now twelve and Sephiroth is now fifteen still sneaking trough the vents at night to go see her. He had been caught a few times and punished by the guards but he didn't care, and probably never would. Up until he met her there was this deep, lonely feeling that he just couldn't shake off and now, for some reason which he didn't understand, he felt a little more fulfilled. She was his only friend, his best friend and he was happy.  
  
Aeris was sitting on her bed looking at the clock. "He's late again," she said to herself, "that's okay as long as he comes."  
  
"Hey," said a voice, she looked up and he was there, standing right in front of the vent. She ran to him and hugged him, a daily thing, but this time something was different, his skin was cold, freezing almost.  
  
"Why is your skin so cold?" she asked.  
  
"They've started giving me Mako infusions and it makes my body really cold," he said still holding her, "why?"  
  
"No reason, it's just you've never been this cold before, I was a little worried," she said softly. They parted and Aeris looked him up and down. "New clothes?" She smiled as she looked at him; he was wearing a black SOLIDER uniform.  
  
"You noticed," he said to her. They smiled at one another until they heard foot steps near the door.  
  
"Hide!" She said to him.  
  
"Why?" he questioned.  
  
"It's Hojo, you know what he'll do to you if he finds you, probably ten times worse then what the guards do, so please hide." She pleaded; she really didn't want anything to happen to him because of her.  
  
"No," She looked at him, a shocked expression on her face, "I'm sick of hiding from him, you of all people should know that." He said to her  
  
"I know but..." He cut her off.  
  
"I'm not leaving, he will not punish you, you didn't do anything wrong I, on the other hand, did. I'll take my punishment." She hugged him.  
  
"Seph please, no." She cried into his chest. He gently stroked her back, comforting her.  
  
"I'll be fine, I...." They were cut off by the door opening, he held her tighter, and she did the same.  
  
"Boy, come with me." Hojo ordered Sephiroth.  
  
"No!" Sephiroth yelled at him.  
  
"Guards!" about ten guards ran in the room trying to pull Sephiroth and Aeris away from one another. Aeris and Sephiroth grabbed one another's hands, they finally pulled the two apart, the warmth of Aeris's hand leaving his own as he was dragged out of the room yelling her name, as she yelled his.  
  
Moments later in another room Sephiroth stood strapped to a wall, "How did you find out I was there?" he asked in an angry tone.  
  
"Maybe next time you decide to sneak into her room you should look in the right corner of the ceiling." He said simply to him.  
  
"A camera right," Sephiroth smirked, "that girl has no privacy at all." He then felt a hand come sharp across his face and there was nothing he could do to prevent the things that were about to happen to him.  
  
"Tell me boy what do you expect from this girl... love," He laughed a cruel, torturing laugh. Sephiroth felt a knife pierce his skin, and the feeling ran from his chest to his stomach, leaving a cut that would turn into a scar. "You know as well as I do no one could ever love something like you," he said cutting Sephiroth's skin again, he winced at the feeling of the cut but never screamed, even though it hurt so much he wanted to.  
  
The night had been nothing more then senseless physical and mental abuse, but when it was all over Sephiroth smiled and thought, "At least you'll be okay Aeris," and from the loss of blood passed out against the wall.  
  
Well that's the end of the second chapter. Hoped you liked it and dislike Hojo even more lol.....poor Sephy well I'll put another chapter up soon. R&R. 


	3. Kind Stranger

Last of Their Kind  
  
Chapter 3!! If anyone can figure out who the stranger is, and what he has to do with Sephy the review and tell me?

Kind Stranger  
  
Sephiroth awoke still strapped to the wall, still bleeding severely, and even though he was in such pain his thoughts were still focused on Aeris. "Is she okay? Did Hojo do anything to her? Will she feel the same pain I have, or because she is what they call a Cetra, an ancient being, will she be of to much use for him to injure." His mind frantic, his body injured, how would ever get out of this to go see if she is okay. He could feel himself on the verge of tears when he heard a cool male voice speak from the shadows.  
  
"You're injured, he did this to you didn't he," The man said as he stepped out of the shadows, "Hojo I mean." The man's face was covered, and he was clad in red, the only thing Sephiroth could see was the man's vibrant red eyes. His untied the straps, and Sephiroth fell to the ground in a heap, into a pool of his own crimson blood. He sat up using almost all of his strength to look at the man.  
  
"Who... who are you, why are you helping me?" Sephiroth questioned.  
  
"I'm.... I was very close to your mother, and I am helping you because I feel it is what she would want me to do, my son." The man turned around to leave, when all of the sudden he turned back around. "This is for you," the man threw a keycard to Sephiroth.  
  
A shocked look fell upon Sephiroth's face. "Aeris's keycard... how did you..." the man cut him off.  
  
"It matters not, now go see the girl, I have destroyed their camera systems," From the look in the man's eyes Sephiroth could tell that he was smiling, "And they will not figure it out for at least a week, so go see her and be sure to be back in your room in time for the Mako infusions or you will be caught, and I am almost certain you don't want that again." He said and ran, leaving Sephiroth alone.  
  
Sephiroth gathered all of his strength and made a pathetic attempt at walking to her room, falling over every now and then, blood dripping from his hair. "I'm coming Aeris, and I swear if you are hurt I will use every last breath I have to kill Hojo, if I'm going to die that monster is coming with me," he thought to himself, still making his way to her room.  
  
It was late, Aeris knew, but still she could not sleep. She was worried about Sephiroth; she knew that if she saw him again soon he would probably have a few new scars, and bruises, and bumps. Her mind was not ready to comprehend what she was about to see. Her door opened, she jumped, afraid it would be Hojo coming to punish her now, but she didn't see Hojo, she saw Sephiroth. It was at that moment she saw his body, sliced at almost every point she could see, blood still pouring from his wounds. "Aeris." He said weakly, and fell. Aeris screamed and ran to him, she gently pulled his body away from the door so she could close it, when she did she lifted his head and put it on her lap. He hardly opened his eyes to look at her.  
  
"Seph, I'm going to go get bandages from the first aid kit in the bathroom okay?" He lightly nodded; she put his head back on the floor and ran to get the bandages. When she returned his eyes were still open, and he was looking at her, his eyes fallowing her every movement. She gently lifted his body, removed what was left from his shirt, and began to wrap the bandages, his head rested on her shoulder.  
  
"Where did you... learn to... wrap the bandages like that?" He asked weakly, his voice faltering every other word.  
  
"Not sure," she hushed him, "Don't talk you need your strength, okay?" He nodded again. When she was done she helped him stand and took him to her bed and laid him down.  
  
"Thank you," he said softly, she smiled, "for caring about me." His eyes closed softly, and he was asleep within moments.  
  
"You're welcome," she watched him sleep; she decided she would ask him what Hojo had done when he woke until then she would watch him. She knew she was young, only twelve, but she had deep feelings for Sephiroth, she loved him, and not like a brother she really loved him.  
  
"I wonder if he feels the same," she thought to herself, "we've grown up together, and he was the only one there when mother died, I remember that night perfectly....." A tear fell from her eye as she recalled that moment.... "two years ago."  
  
_ FLASHBACK_  
A thirteen year old Sephiroth sat on Aeris's bed, "I wonder where she is, she is hardly ever gone at this hour." He thought to himself, when at just that moment he heard heavy footsteps, and crying. "Oh no" Aeris was crying and he knew why. Aeris opened the door and saw Sephiroth standing there, she stared at him with tears in her eyes, she knew he wasn't the comforting type. He looked at her and opened his arms. She ran and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Oh Seph, my mom she..." Her tears became uncontrollable, she could hardly breathe.  
  
"I know, shhh, I know," he said comfortingly, stroking her hair, and holding her close. A feeling of love struck Aeris as she stood there sobbing in his arms, he cared she could feel it. Her knees became weak and she sank to the ground, still holding her close he went with her.  
_END FLASHBACK  
_  
"You're all I have left now Seph," she whispered into his ear, unsure if he heard her. She softly brushed his bangs out of the way, his face was so calm when he slept, the tortures of his world gone, the nightmare he had lived his whole life unthought-of. "Sometimes I wonder if you even dream anymore, since your sleep is so sound." She said softly to his sleeping form.  
  
Four hours later he woke, he turned his head to the side and saw Aeris sitting in a chair, her body slumped over, and her head resting on the bed, she was asleep. He moved softly trying not to wake her but he failed. "Seph you're awake," she said still half asleep, she smiled, "How are you wounds?" She asked.  
  
"A bit better," He said touching the one that ram from his chest to his stomach, "Thank you, about last night," he said shyly, she smiled a loving smile.  
  
"It was no problem really, you're welcome." She said.  
  
"Really thank you, you've always been there, cared for me and last night was just more proof," he gently grabbed her hand.  
  
"Seph I..." She was cut off by a pair of soft lips brushing against her own, her first kiss, she couldn't have asked for anything more.  
  
I hoped you liked it, and I know some of you fangirls are thinking "I WANNA BE AERIS RIGHT NOW!!!" lol R&R THX! -


	4. Escape, Revenge, and Love

The Last of Their Kind  
  
Chap 4; again I think the title speaks for itself. Enjoy!!!!  
  
Escape, Revenge, and Love  
  
Aeris lay on her bed, eyes closed in deep thought. Sephiroth was gone again, but it wasn't unusual because now he was a SOLDIER, the youngest general ever in SHINRA history. He was a quite excellent blademaster; the boy that feared the guards was now feared by them. His sword, Mesamune, was very deadly, not many people could master this sword, let alone as fast as Sephiroth did, for with hardly any pressure applied the sword could sliver off a finger. He was dangerous and to tell the truth when he carried that sword around even Aeris was a bit afraid, after all it was taller then her, but she knew Sephiroth would never hurt her.  
  
But siding the dangerous person Sephiroth was, he was also a kind, gentle, and caring person, and also very protective. It had been two years since Aeris had received her first kiss from Sephiroth and ever since then they had gotten much closer, Sephiroth had been punished uncountable times for sneaking into her room but when Hojo ran a blood test on Sephiroth he discovered the he was a Cetra as well, he then stopped caring about Sephiroth's nightly visits hoping that the two would someday breed so he could have a new test subject. The night Aeris found out that she wasn't the last of her kind she was overjoyed but she knew what was going through Hojo's sick mind.  
  
Lost in her thoughts Aeris did not hear the door open, and didn't even know anyone was in her room with her until the person spoke. "Hey Angel," the voice spoke gently, "You awake," Aeris looked up.  
  
"Sephiroth," she at up, "you're back." She hugged him, "How'd it go" she asked.  
  
"There's no time, look I need to get you out of here," he whispered to her gently, very sure that if he spoke in his full voice Hojo would hear through the systems set up in her room.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked him in a soft voice as well.  
  
"Aeris, Hojo's sick of waiting for a new experiment, I heard him speaking to his assistant, he's going to forcefully breed you, and if I do not comply..... I....well anyway that's why you must leave, now!" Aeris held him tighter.  
  
"You'll come to, right?" she asked him, tears about to fall over her soft lashes.  
  
"I'll try, I promise I'll try, now go get you're things, I'm getting you out." Aeris hesitantly left his side to get her few things; the first thing to come was her mother's materia which she placed in a pink bow in her hair.  
  
"I'm ready Seph," He smiled at her, she was so brave, he knew how much she wanted freedom because every time he would come back from missions she would ask about the things he saw, the people he met, and many things like that.  
  
"You're sure," He asked her. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly.  
  
"Yes," She smiled back at him as he gave her hand a comforting squeeze, "Planet, give us strength." She spoke softly as the two headed out of the door.  
  
In the lab Hojo had overheard every word. "So you plan to take my experiment do you?," Hojo laughed, "Well boy you may be strong but you are no match for our new creatures."  
  
Sephiroth and Aeris ran through the hallways and down the stairs, taking an elevator would be to risky, they would be trapped. When they were on floor twenty they heard an alarm sound. "Oh no," Aeris looked at him.  
  
"Sephiroth...." She said in a worried tone.  
  
"We've been found out, I'm sorry Aeris, I don't think I can follow you out, I'm sorry." He said holding back his own tears.  
  
"What! Seph no, please, you have to come with me," She wrapped her arms around his chest and held him.  
  
"They'll be here soon Aeris, please go." He told her.  
  
"I'm not leaving you," Aeris told him. Sephiroth would do anything to keep her safe from Hojo, even threaten her. Sephiroth turned to her and drew his sword.  
  
"Yes you will!" he shouted at her bringing his sword to her throat, "Now go, please I promise I'll see you again someday soon"  
  
She looked at him stunned "He would hurt me to protect me" she thought to herself as she watched him lower his sword. "You had better keep your promise." She said to him as she turned to run when she felt a tug on her arm; she lost her balance and fell into his chest.  
  
"Just one for old times," he looked her in the eyes and brought his lips to hers, this kiss was more passionate then the first he had given her. They both began to cry, tears mingling, they soon parted and he looked into her eyes, "I will keep my promise, goodbye Aeris... I love you." These words, they were the words she had wanted to hear but not now, not like this.  
  
She faked a smile, "I love you too Seph, goodbye," she turned and ran leaving Sephiroth to fight.  
  
"I'll keep them away from you Aeris," He said to himself. He then saw the creatures Hojo had sent after him, they would be a challenge, and he would probably be hurt but he didn't care. The creatures had claws about a foot long on each finger, tough green scales, from what he'd heard they were like dragon scales but his blade could take it, they seemed simple enough but from what he knew looks can always be deceiving.  
  
Aeris ran fast, faster then she had ever ran before when she stepped out of the SHINRA facilities. She saw the only way of escape and felt leaving my be a bad idea but staying was worse, she stepped down and everything was simple but then she saw something, it was still but didn't look sturdy, but it was the only way down. She grabbed onto it, it creaked, she climbed down it and finally stepped onto solid ground, but she stood diagonal to it. Suddenly the creaking became louder, and her foot was slipping.  
  
"LET GO" a voice told her.  
  
"What!" she replied  
  
"Let go child, you will survive." She did as the voice told her, screaming as she fell suddenly she hit cold ground, nothing was broken but she was hurt, a few cuts and bruises every here and there. She stood up and stumbled into a town.  
  
"Wallmarket" she read the sign to herself, she was tired and just wanted to find a place to stay but she had no money so any places here were out of the question, she stumbled through the town, holding her sprained shoulder, she had gotten out of the dreadfully scary town and passed a playground, she felt like she was in the middle of nowhere when she staggered into a church. It seemed safe enough, Aeris could no longer hold herself up, she fell to the floor and passed out.  
  
Sephiroth was practically destroyed when he had defeated the creatures, bloody and beaten he moved toward the lab, he knew Hojo was there, probably watching him at this very moment. Sephiroth was holding his torn and ripped side when he spotted Hojo. "Hojo, you will never use another as an experiment, I am here to make sure of that...." Sephiroth snuck up on Hojo from the shadows and thrust his long sword forward.  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! What'll happen to Aeris, and has Sephiroth finally beaten the monster Hojo, well wait for the next chappie. R&R 


	5. An Old Life, a New Life

The last of their kind  
  
Chapter 5!!! You are going to be surprised at some of the events in this chapter, also after this chapter the game begins to take place..... my way...laughs evilly heheheheh heheheh cough excuse me.. lol enjoy!!!  
  
An Old Life, a New Life  
  
Sephiroth felt dizzy, loss of blood he imagined, but was satisfied with himself for he had ended Hojo's pathetic excuse for a life. He slumped against the cold hard wall, blood pouring from his wounds. He could feel his body growing cold, very rapidly. He wasn't afraid of death but at the same time he was, and it was because of Aeris. If he were to die he could never forgive himself, he would never be able to see her green eyes again, see that childishly innocent smile, hear her laugh again, or hear the little nickname she had given him. Those were the things in life that kept him going these past years; he loved her and was stupid enough to wait to tell her. He could feel the pounding in his chest slowing, and in his head increasing. He was dying, he knew it. The only comfort he had left were his memories with Aeris and his sword, so he took it close and looked to Hojo's corpse.... but something didn't seem right about it. He gathered his strength and crawled over toward it to get a better look. It wasn't Hojo; it was one of his assistants!  
  
"Did you truly believe I didn't know your plans for the girl and for me as well? Once she was free you would come after me, I am no a fool son." Sephiroth smirked.  
  
"Could've fooled me.... dad." The cocky grin didn't leave his face even when a gun was held to his forehead.  
  
"I could kill you now son, but no, your blood is far to valuable, far to precious, I have a better idea." Hojo said smiling evilly. Sephiroth was in trouble, and he knew it, he could hardly move, or put up a fight for that matter, so what ever was about to happen to him he couldn't prevent. "I am going to make you more useful to me, you see this little wonder will wipe your memory, well the good things about it, and the only good thing in your pathetic existence was Aeris so say goodbye to the Cetra for if you are to ever see her again I am sure you will never remember the times you spent together son"  
  
Hojo spoke and Sephiroth became afraid, Aeris was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he was to forget her just like that, no, this wasn't right. He loved her dearly, and what of the memories they had made together, were they all to be wasted. "No...they won't be, she still has them..." He said quietly to himself, feeling the cold mixture of Mako, JENOVA cells, and god knows what other chemicals flow through his veins. "Goodbye Aeris... I know we'll meet again." Then the world went black and he heard a female voice,  
  
"The planet will be ours... my son."  
  
The sector 6 slums weren't all that dangerous, but it did look it, it was a dirty and poor looking place, but very calm. A woman of the age of thirty- seven was headed toward a place that had seemed to become a daily routine for her, the church. This broken old church was, sadly, the most beautiful thing the slums had. From the outside she could see that nothing had changed, nothing ever seemed to changer. She walked into the church, as she had since her husband had died, and she saw a young girl wearing a pink dress passed out on the floor, she had cuts all over her body. The woman ran to the girl's side and shook her awake. The girl woke with a shock and looked up with large green eyes full of tears.  
  
"Are you alright?" The woman asked, "My name is Elmyra, what's yours dear?" the woman asked.  
  
The girl seemed afraid to answer, but she looked in the woman's eyes and saw nothing but innocence, pain, and love, and so she spoke, "I'm Aeris Gainsbourgh." Aeris tried to stand but her body was so tired her legs gave, and she collapsed as soon as she stood.  
  
"Here let me help, you can come stay with me if you like," Aeris smiled at her as she was helped up, she was free and she had already met someone very caring, and kind. Aeris stumbled along with Elmyra, when she saw the house she was amazed, it was peaceful little place away from the look of the slums but the land there was just as barren as the dirt there. "This can be your room," the woman said as she took Aeris upstairs and showed her a small bedroom. Aeris sat on the bed and looked at her few possessions which included her mothers dress, a picture of her family, and a picture of her and Sephiroth, she still remembered that day like yesterday.  
  
Aeris was determined to see the outside world and so Sephiroth and she snuck out at midnight, they could only be gone for a few hours before the cameras would be turned on again so the went to Wallmarket just to be quick, he bought her a necklace, and they had dinner, because of the missions Sephiroth took he had quite enough gil. Then to commemorate their night they had their picture taken, Sephiroth had his arm around Aeris's waist, and Aeris's hand was laid on his shoulder, they were smiling. Aeris felt hot tears come down her face; she was very worried about Sephiroth, but he was strong, she knew she would see him again one day.  
  
Back in SHINRA Hojo paced around his lab, he had lost a very valuable test subject because of the boy or was there someone else behind this, Hojo believed he knew who. Hojo pressed a button on the intercom and spoke, "TURK 207 to my office now!" moments later the door opened and in stepped a man with black hair, and blood red eyes in a TURK uniform. "You.... You helped the girl escape, didn't you Valentine!" Hojo was very angry, which made Vincent smirk.  
  
"I have no clue what you are talking about." Vincent said simply  
  
"You always plotted against me every since Lucrecia chose me over you." Vincent frowned. "Women's hearts are so easily swayed don't you think, you say you love them and they believe you. Lucrecia was easiest to fool, after all she believed I loved her, all I got out of her were a few good nights and an experiment." Before Hojo could react he had a gun pointed at him.  
  
"You never, ever speak of Lucrecia that way, because if you do I swear I will kill you!" Vincent shouted, his gun never leaving it aimed mark.  
  
"You know her son, Sephiroth, well he is my son also but that's not the point, you've always been so protective of him and Aeris. When Sephiroth was fifteen and being punished you were the one who released him without my consent, and there is another reason I suspect you, in the creatures Sephiroth killed not only are there slash marks but bullet holes as well, and you are the only TURK who uses Velvet Nightmare." Hojo stated, proving Vincent guilty with every sentence. Vincent felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and then everything began to get dark, he feel to his knees and saw a blunt object fall next to him, someone had hit him in the back of the head! He felt a needle in his arm and Hojo spoke once again, "Have the men take his body to the SHINRA mansion in Nibleheim, lock him away in the basement, he will never meddle in my affairs again."  
  
That's it for chapter 5! Now its time to start the game my way, Sephiroth has no memory of Aeris, Aeris still lives with every memory they have made together, and Vinny... well.... Its practically the same for Vinny but there will be a twist later. R&R!!! 


	6. Six Years Later

The Last of Their Kind  
  
Chapter 6 and lovin it! I think you Aer/Seph fans might like my rendition of parts of the game cause that's kind of the timeline I'm on now. In this Chapter Aeris is 20 and Sephy is 23. oh and I assure you this is my longest chapter yet.  
  
6 Years Later  
  
The church was cold this time of year, so Aeris did all she could to protect her small flowers. Aeris could feel the cold chill on her hands as she worked with the small treasures, she loved all of her flowers but there was a certain kind she especially liked, though she didn't know its name she loved it all the same. The petals were a snow white color, and felt like silk to the touch, and around the center was a deep aquamarine color, she paid most attention to those. The sun was shining through the stained glass windows casting an array of colors onto the small white flowers. It had been six years and she had heard nothing of Sephiroth, but she knew he was still alive somewhere. SHINRA TURKS had been chasing her for sometime now, but she could always out run or hide from them if she needed to.  
  
Aeris stood and walked to the back of the church listening to the planet speak to her, she smiled, it was only here that she could speak to the planet and be able to hear its response. She noticed that flowers had begun to grow in the back of the church as well and drifted away from the planets words.  
  
"Child are you still listening?" The planet questioned her, Aeris snapped back into reality.  
  
"Yes, planet I have a question," Aeris said innocently. "What can you tell me about a Cetra named Sephiroth?" She asked, her heart pounding, fearing the answer.  
  
"I have had trouble speaking to him recently, child, I do believe he can no longer hear me, but why I am not sure, but I can assure you that he is alive." The planet responded to her question.  
  
"I see, thank...." Aeris was cut off when she heard a crash; she saw a spiky haired man fall through the ceiling and land in her flower bed, "Oh my" She ran to him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh... what... oh my head" He said as he rolled to the side and clutched his head, it was throbbing from the fall, "Where am I, who are you?"  
  
"You are in the SECTOR 6 slums church, and my name is Aeris." She said and smiled at him, "and you are."  
  
"The name's Cloud Strife," she smiled at him and noticed a deep strange glow in his eyes, the same glow Sephiroth's has possessed.  
  
"Those eyes.... were you in SOLDIER?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Yeah, how could you tell?" He asked her.  
  
"Your eyes glow from MAKO exposure, I could recognize it in an instant," She smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back, "You're lucky my flower bed was here to break your fall." She laughed as Cloud jumped up quickly and stepped off of the flowers.  
  
"Sorry about that, hey since when do flowers grow in Midgar?" he asked with an amazed and confused look on his young face.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly, but they seem to have no problem growing here in the church, or near my home either, say um do you think you could escort me home?" she asked innocently, "I mean you should have no trouble with a bit of bodyguard work if you were in SOLDIER."  
  
"Sure, why not, but why do you ne...." he turned his head to see a man in his twenties enter the church, he had long red hair pulled into a ponytail, and wore a suit but the tie was undone and the coat was opened.  
  
"That's why" Aeris told him, "follow me" Aeris said as she pulled his hand leading into the back of the church, and onto the roof so they wouldn't be found.  
  
"Why exactly are the TURKS after you?" he asked, "from what I know they are hired to do SHINRA dirty work and find good candidates for SOLDIER."  
  
"Maybe they think I'd be a good SOLDIER." She said and smiled at him, they began to hop across roof to get away unnoticed but Aeris couldn't seem to keep up. "Hey... wait.... wait for me." She shouted as she made her way across the roofs, rather slowly. She bent over, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I though you said you were cut out to be in SOLDIER." He said with a smirk that seemed all to familiar.  
  
"You're terrible" they both laughed and Aeris looked into his eyes. "I have a question for you..."  
  
"I have a question for you to, do you know how I can get to Sector Seven, I have to get back to Tifa and the others before they think I'm dead, do you think you could show me the way?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," she responded.  
  
"Now what do you want to ask me," he said to her.  
  
"It's nothing, never mind, come with me first you should probably rest before we head out, come on." She ran off, and Cloud shouted after her.  
  
"So much for needing a bodyguard!" and took off running after her. Moments later he entered a small piece of land the was bathed with sunlight and flowers, he entered the house after Aeris and looked around. It was a small place but it was calm and very relaxing.  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Aeris shouted and a woman in her forties came walking down the stairs. "They tried to get me again but I had Cloud with me, oh yeah Cloud this is my mom, mom this is Cloud." She introduced them to each other.  
  
"Aeris go make the beds dear; we must make sure we have a nice place for this young man to stay tonight." Elmyra told her.  
  
"Alright mom," Aeris said politely as she walked up the stairs toward the two room, made the bed Cloud would be staying in and went into her own room and started making her bed. She sat down and looked around her small room, there wasn't much there, she turned her head and heard a small glassy noise, she looked on the floor to see her mothers materia lying there, she bent down and pick up the small white orb. It must've fallen out of her ribbon, it did that sometimes, she smiled at it, it wasn't her only memory of her mother but it was the most important.  
  
She walked over to her dresser and set the materia down, took her hair out of it's braid and brushed it, looking in a small mirror on her wall, she resumed looking at her belongings, there was he mothers red and purple dress hanging in her closet close to a pink dress and jeans and shirts, she walked to the side of her bed as she heard footsteps and assumed Cloud was going to bed, as she walked she stepped on something and heard the crack of glass. She looked down and saw the corner of a picture frame sticking out from under her bed, she bent over and picked it up, wondering why it was there, but she soon remembered why. She had been looking at it one night, maybe months ago and became very tired, she had set in next to her bed but it must've been knocked over.  
  
Aeris ran her thumb over the dusty, cool, unbroken glass, and smiled in sadness. She had then figured that if she didn't have anything to remember him by she would forget and the pain would go away, but she was wrong. Almost everything in her room reminded her of Sephiroth, her mothers dress, her staff, the pink ribbon she tied her hair with, and even the materia, she missed him so much, it seemed an eternity since they had left one another and she still loved him. "I wonder if you still think of me Seph, I know I still think of you." She said softly to herself when she heard footsteps quietly going back down stairs, she smirked. "Trying to ditch me Cloud?"  
  
She quickly put her red coat on and grabbed her staff; she snuck down the steps so Elmyra wouldn't catch her and made her way quickly behind him. She remembered a small shortcut and went through it to cut him off before he went to Wallmarket. She stood at the entrance with her hands on her hips, and saw the shocked look on Clouds face as he walked up to her and hung his head.  
  
"Think you could outsmart me, well I've got news for you my friend with you walking around as heavy as you did it's a surprise you didn't wake mother." She giggled when she saw his young, pathetic expression; he looked like a child who punished for not cleaning his room, "it's alright but, I am coming with you."  
  
"Alright, fine, well... let's go." They ran through a torn looking area and saw a playground at the end.  
  
"Let's rest here for a moment," Aeris said as she walked to a slide and climbed to the top, she motioned for Cloud to join her and so he did, "You know Cloud, you remind me of someone?" She said looking at the stars, not ever making eye contact with him.  
  
"Really, who?" he asked, looking at her causing her to look back.  
  
"A... an old friend," They heard a noise come from behind them and saw the huge doors to the next slum open, Cloud looked at the chocobo cart emerging from it oddly. "What is it?" Aeris asked.  
  
"That.... that was Tifa..."  
  
Okay, we all know what goes on between here and when she takes Marlene to SHINRA right? Okay good and if not e-mail me and I'll fill ya in on it K. Well the next chapter takes off when she is taking Marlene to Elmyra, R&R thnx!! 


	7. Back to the Begining

The Last of Their Kind  
  
CHAPPIE 7!!!!! This chapter takes off when Aeris is taking Marlene to Elmyra, I hope all you FF7 fans remember what happens between how my other chapter ended and now, if not e-mail me.  
  
Back to the Beginning  
  
Aeris ran, holding the young Marlene's hand, "Keep up Marlene, we're almost there," She would say every now and then, Aeris knew all of this must've been the work of SHINRA, and when there were SHINRA there are TURKS.  
"Hello Aeris." She turned; knowing who the voice belonged to.  
  
"Speak of the devil" she thought to herself. "Tseng, it's been a long time, what do you want," Aeris stated in a serious tone.  
  
"My aren't we very straight forward today, well to be blunt," he walked toward her as Aeris told Marlene where to go, and run. "You're coming with me!" he grabbed her wrist tightly and immediately Aeris slapped it away, Marlene ran.  
  
"And who, may I ask, wants me?" she asked, staff in hand, ready to attack if needed.  
  
"Hojo of course, who else," Tseng said looking directly into Aeris's eyes, "now lets go." He said grabbing her arms roughly, as the lights from a helicopter appeared above them and landed. "Get in," he said shoving her in as she fought against him.  
  
"Let go of me!" She shouted, as she tried to fight her way out, hands grabbing at her from the helicopter, "Help!" she screamed, but her plea would go unheard, she knew where she was going, she saw Tifa and Cloud as they were leaving and she told them, "Don't worry Tifa, she's alright." But received a punch in the stomach for it, after that all went black until she woke up on the bed of a familiar room.  
  
She was back in the SHINRA building, a place that she had hoped never to see again, she sat up and felt like crying, she was back to where she started. The door opened and there stood a figure that she and Sephiroth would've both given anything to kill, Hojo.  
  
"So good to see you again Aeris," Hojo said in his annoying high pitched voice that it almost made her ears bleed, "How long has it been, six years wasn't it? I bet you miss this place." He smirked and Aeris sneered at him, "but sadly you will need to go back to sleep for now," he said roughly jabbing a needle into her arm, moments later the world became black again and Aeris slipped into an oddly peaceful sleep. She dreamt of the times she spent with Sephiroth, living with Elmyra, and even meeting Cloud.  
  
Cloud had found a keycard to the specimen cells, maybe Aeris was in one of them, it was worth a try, and to his luck he did, she was laying on a bed; he stepped to the side of the bed and looked at her sleeping form. It was odd, he had only just met her, but it felt like he'd known her for years, he felt drawn to her in so many ways, not knowing what had come over him when he felt the urge to kiss her. He hesitated but soon leaned down; he pulled back a bit when she made a noise, but he leaned in again, his lips met hers.  
  
Aeris's eyes fluttered open when their lips touched, her vision was still blurry when they parted, and from her dreamy state only one name came to mind, "Sephiroth?" she murmured, Cloud's eyes widened.  
  
"How does she know Sephiroth?" He thought to himself, "and more importantly, why did she think of him when I kissed her?" Cloud decided he would ask once they had gotten out of this nightmarish place, Aeris finally realized who it was and flung her arms around his neck in a frightened hug, she began to cry hard, Cloud slowly snaked his arms around her waist, attempting to soothe her, and comfort her.  
  
"Cloud... I.... I was so scared that.... that I would relive my horrible past within these walls, alone and scared," she cried her words muffled, as she cried into his chest, he just sat there holding her, knowing that they would have to move soon or they would be caught.  
  
"Aeris, shhh, calm down, listen to me, we have to go okay or we may be caught," Aeris nodded and the two parted, they walked out of the door and saw Cloud's friends being held captive by SHINRA, even his new found friend Red XIII, who he found while going through rooms, they had been ambushed, SHINRA guards captured the two as well, but not before a hard fought battle, and put her in a separate room from the rest.  
  
Aeris lay in the room on the bed, staring at the dark grey ceiling, the planet had been speaking to her but she could not understand a word because there were so many voices mixed in with the planets, it had been hours since they were taken in and she was sure everyone was resting, and was about ready to do so herself, she was half asleep when a struggle outside of her door stirred her peaceful state, she turned to see blood flow from under the door, she was afraid and now unable to defend herself, hide was the first thought that came to her mind when the door slide open. There stood a tall intimidating figure in the door way, he held a sword that was about as tall as him, thin, and slick with blood, his long silver hair stopped just at his thighs, black leather clothes, with a long black leather coat, and green eyes that glowed with MAKO energy, the moment she laid eyes on him the voices became very silent as did the planet, "The world is silent, but that only happens when..... when I am with Sephiroth!"  
  
"Sephiroth, is that you, yes it is you," she ran and flung her arms around him, she looked at him and he stared back into her eyes, but they showed no emotion.  
  
"This is the girl son, now's your chance, kill her!" Jenova screamed inside of his head.  
  
"But mother she is a Cetra like I am," Sephiroth spoke to her, "she could help recreate our race," Sephiroth was confused about why his mother would want to kill the last chance for his race's survival.  
  
"Do not question me Sephiroth, the girl will only get in the way of our rule of the planet," Sephiroth then again spoke against her.  
  
"But,"  
  
"DO IT SEPHIROTH, OR I SHALL MAKE YOU!!!!!" Sephiroth pushed Aeris away, and she yelped in pain as she hit the floor, when Sephiroth saw her in pain something, he was not sure what it was, but some kind of old memory awakened, his muscles twitched as Jenova took control, he fought it but her raised his sword, and swung it down stopping only inches from her head, he looked at her again, this time his eyes filled with emotion, he sheathed his sword and ran.  
  
"Sephiroth!" Aeris yelled after him, her eyes then spotted the bloody mass of flesh that used to be a SHINRA guard, "Did Sephiroth do this?" she quietly questioned herself, soon after a quick prayer for the body of the guard she had realized her door was open, she ran outside and saw their weapons leaning against a wall, she grabbed her staff and ran to Cloud's room. "Cloud wake up!" she shouted, he looked and saw her, he jumped up.  
  
"How did you get out, why is the door open?" he was full of questions but soon calmed when he realized they were free, he ran into the hall and grabbed his weapon while Tifa woke the others, "Alright, Aeris you're with me Tifa you go with Red and Barret, alright, let's move!" Cloud and Aeris ran down the halls, out of the cell areas she stopped, the floor was littered with the bodies of associates, guards, and anyone else who had been in SHINRA at the wrong time, all of them had the slash marks of the Mesamune on their bodies.  
  
Aeris felt hot tears sting her eyes, "Something has happened to him," Aeris feel to her knees when she saw the body of one of Hojo's experiments, a little boy no older then twelve.  
  
"Aeris..." Cloud ran over to her side, her body shaking, her muscles jumping, she lifted her hands to her chest, folded one over the other and began to pray, her fingertips bloody, her body weak.  
  
"Sephiroth, what did he do to you?" she thought to herself as she pray, she prayed for the soul of all who worked here and lost their lives, she prayed for the experiment lives such as the young boy who sat in front of her, but most of all she prayed for Sephiroth's soul or what was left of it. Something had taken that shred of innocence he had left and now all that was left was a soulless shell; he didn't even seem to remember her.  
  
"Aeris, we have to go," Cloud said as gently as possible, Aeris opened her eyes and nodded, she took a flower out of her coat pocket and laid it next to the young boy.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready," Aeris took her staff in hand ran to the side of Cloud, on the top floors they had found the president of SHINRA's room, they stepped into the office only to see the president impaled with Sephiroth's Mesamune standing from his back. "What happened to you Sephiroth........"  
  
That's the end of Chapter 7!!! R&R and expect 8 soon. 


	8. By Your Side

The Last of Their Kind  
  
I DO NOT OWN FFVII OR THIS SONG SQUARE ENIX DOES!!! Chapter 8 of the last of their kind! Hope ya like it R&R, oh yeah in my story Cloud actually was in SOLDIER. In My Home, Sweet Home _italics are Aeris _and underline is Sephy!!!  
  
By Your Side  
  
They stood in the president's office looking at the gruesome scene in horror, Aeris was the first to step forward, she walked around the body with a pained look in her eyes, Cloud was amazed at how well she could take this sight. Aeris continued looking at the body, she did not feel it right to pray for a man who had let her suffer so long, who had aloud experiments to be preformed on young children just to see if the chemicals worked correctly, or had helped with the MAKO infusion project on Sephiroth. She could hear a helicopter but did not care; the other did though they ran outside leaving Cloud and Aeris behind.  
  
"Aeris aren't you going to pray for him?" Cloud asked, unknowing of the answer he was about to receive.  
  
"Why should I pray for a soul that was condemned from the start, it wouldn't make any sense, one prayer from me could never consume the many sins this man has helped commit, or has committed himself." Aeris stated calmly, Cloud's eyes widened at the pure girl's response, he had never expected such hateful words to come from Aeris, he then looked at her puzzled, and she spoke again, "You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Don't be so sure about that," he put his hand on her shoulder and noticed all of this time she had been examining the sword that was imbedded in the presidents back.  
  
"This sword is.... is his," she received a worried look from Cloud; he was worried she really knew who this sword belonged to.  
  
"Who Aeris, who does the sword belong to?" he questioned, afraid he would receive the correct answer.  
  
"Sephiroth's, this is his Masamune," Cloud couldn't believe what he was hearing, she knew him, she knew of his sword, and she probably knew more then that, but how. The sound of the helicopter had silenced, looking out of the window he saw his friends talking to a man. They ran out of the building toward the others, the young man looked to the door as it opened, Cloud and Aeris stepping out.  
  
"And who are you?" the young man asked.  
  
"Cloud Strife, Mercenary/EX-SOLDIER," Cloud stated abruptly.  
  
"Aeris Gainsbourgh, Slum Flower Girl," She said politely, "and you?"  
  
"Rufus Shinra, new SHINRA president," the young man said running a hand through his blond hair.  
  
"Cloud, he wants fight with our leader, you up to it?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Yeah, heh, sounds fun, Tifa take Aeris and get out of here," He said readying himself for battle.  
  
"Right, lets go," Tifa had decided to wait for Cloud after they had left the president's office, leaving Aeris, Red XIII, and Barret to get out, when they had finally reached the bottom floor they were ambushed by the SHINRA guards remaining in the building, they were surrounded, no escape.  
  
A tall, dark figure landed in front of Aeris killing a SHINRA guard, he withdrew his sword from the now dead man and turned to see Aeris looking pleased and horrified at the same time, he smirked and began to destroy all that came into his path, when all was done and there was no one left to get in his way he turned swiftly and faced Aeris, she tried not to make eye contact with the man knowing that old pains would be awakened when she saw his confused eyes.  
  
He walked to her and lifted her chin so she had no choice but to look him in the eyes, her green eyes met his MAKO infused pools, he was studying her face in complete silence, Barret and Red watched confused as he did so, finally Aeris broke the silence, "Sephiroth," she said gently, her eyes filling with tears, she moved her chin out of his hold and embraced him, and he found himself holding her as well, his head resting on top of hers.  
  
Sephiroth was confused, "What is this feeling?" he whispered into her hair.  
  
"It is called love Sephiroth," Aeris was in tears, she was so happy she had her friend back, her love, but he broke her heart when he spoke again.  
  
"Who are you, what is your name?" he asked, everything was different then the last time he saw her, he was sure Jenova was speaking but he could not hear her.  
  
"Do you not remember me?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
"No, but you seem so familiar," Jenova's voice began to break through.  
  
"Kill her son, kill her now!" he could hear her whispering in his head, soon the whisper turned into a yell.  
  
"My name is Aeris Gainsbourgh," she smiled at him, which soon turned into a look of worry when he began to hold his head.  
  
"KILL HER SEPHIROTH; SHE WILL ONLY GET IN THE WAY!!!!" Jenova screamed in his head, he fell to his knees screaming pain as Jenova began to take control of all of his senses, in his last moments of control he ran, leaving Aeris alone again.  
  
Cloud had seen the entire scene from the stairs, Sephiroth seemed so calm until they had separated from their embrace, he and Tifa ran down the stairs and reunited with the others, everyone we're leaving Midgar, when we get to the city exit we decide what to do from there."  
  
Twenty minutes later they met at the exit, "We meet in a town just outside the city named Kalm," they all went their separate ways soon meeting at the Kalm Inn.  
  
"Alright, I have something to tell all of you, it's about Sephiroth, five years ago I was in SOLDIER and Sephiroth was our leader, we were on a mission to destroy the creatures that were being created in the MAKO reactors, after we found the problem so we went to the Inns for some rest, I went to speak to him but he didn't want to talk, but when I turned to leave he finally began to speak, he asked me questions, telling me bits of lost memories, and pains he had experienced in his life, he treated me like his only friend, but the next night he was staying in the old SHINRA mansion I went to see him but he was rambling on about how people like me took the planet from the Cetra, and from mother, after that he....." Cloud didn't want to continue from there.  
  
"Cloud, tell them." Tifa said.  
  
"He burned down my town, killing my mother, and many of my friends, so I went after him only to see him slash Tifa across the stomach," he looked at Tifa who rubbed her fingers over her scar, "He soon came out of a room labeled JENOVA with some creatures head, he ran me through when I tried to attack, but I had enough strength to knock him over the edge into a pool of MAKO, I don't understand why he is alive, and I do not want to know why, all I know is I want him dead," Cloud punched the wall behind him, so hard the boards cracked, and his hand bled.  
  
"Maybe we should all get some rest now," Tifa said running to his side to comfort him.  
  
Aeris had paid for a room but didn't stay in it very long, she saw a forest not far from the town, it looked quiet and peaceful, something she had never experienced before so she told no one, and left. She was right it was peaceful here; there was a lake in the middle of the large forest, the moon showed brightly in the water, she was away from her home, that horrid city named Midgar, and she longed to find a home she belonged in, it reminded her a song the planet and the many Cetra sang, a song Sephiroth used to sing to her when she was very young, she began to sing that very song.  
  
_So far away from my home, sweet home _

_Day by day from land to land I roam_

_ Though told by the wind which way to go  
  
Oh, how I long for my home, sweet home_

_Boaðe ruoktot alot go dan dovtat tuski  
  
Boaðe ruoktot alot go dan dovtat vaivui  
  
Du ruoktu vuordà du alot  
  
Du ruoktu vuordà du alot  
_  
Sephiroth sat in a tree above Aeris listening to her sing, the song brought pieces of memory back to him, he jumped down from the tree landing a bit behind her and walked forward joing her in the song.  
  
Fragrant blossoms blooming far away—  
  
Do my folks see them as I did long ago?  
  
Are they still joyful? Are they young at heart?  
  
Will I see them again as I did that day?  
  
Aeris was startled when she heard his voice appear from behind her, she turned and smiled, "You still remember our song." She joined him the two singing in a beautiful fusion of words Sephiroth singing in English, Aeris singing in Cetran tongue.  
  
How far I've come from my childhood home!  
  
There will come a time when my troubles are gone  
  
And when I shall not be all alone—  
  
Till then, I dream of my home, sweet home  
_Meahcci, càcit  
  
Albmi, eana  
  
Dat buot vurdet du  
  
Till then, I dream of my home, sweet home_  
  
Aeris stood and ran to Sephiroth, he held his arms open waiting for her embrace, and he received it, "I believe I am supposed to know you but I don't know how, you seem so familiar," he said holding her close.  
  
"Hojo must've done something to you for you to forget me, we were best friend as children and even more as time went on," Aeris like the silence of the planet and all of the Cetra voices when she was near him, but even with the peace the two were enduring something was going to happen, she knew something was wrong with Sephiroth and was a bit afraid of it happening again.  
  
Jenova was silent again, she wasn't controlling his body since he entered this forest, he was becoming so confused about his emotions, he was made to believe they were just something that all humans have that make them weak but since he had seen Aeris he wasn't sure how to feel, and what was more confusing was her unexpected silence when he was around Aeris, but peace must always be broken somehow, as he had come to learn, Jenova was strong and she was screaming in his head again.  
  
"Why are you letting this girl so close to you!" Jenova demanded an answer but Sephiroth did not give one this time, "You have made me do this my son," Jenova began to take control and Sephiroth fell to his knees holding his head, this time Aeris kneeled next to him and gently held his shoulders.  
  
"Fight it Sephiroth," she whispered into his ear as she gently embraced him, "I don't know what it is but you are strong, fight it away."  
  
That's the end of this chapter, hope you liked it, R&R, I know Cliffhangers are evil, and so am I!!!! 


	9. Stay With Me

The Last of Their Kind  
  
This is the ninth chapter, and I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed the story, enjoy!!!  
  
Stay With Me  
  
Aeris's arms were draped over Sephiroth's quivering shoulders, as he held his head; a feeling of pressure mixed with white hot pain that surged through every muscle. This is the pain he had known for years but it was more intense then it had ever been, "Mother why do you want me to kill the last female Cetra, couldn't she be useful to us in some way?" Sephiroth questioned aloud.  
  
"Are you becoming soft son?" Jenova asked, "You must get rid of her, she will only get in our way and you don't want that do you?" Sephiroth shook his head.  
  
"No, but…. she knows me mother…. she knew my song," Sephiroth was speaking loud enough so that Aeris could hear.  
  
"Seph who are you speaking to," before Sephiroth could answer Jenova increased her powers, he was in such pain, he couldn't answer. "Planet!" Aeris yelled aloud, "Please tell me what is wrong with him!" upon hearing this Jenova used the last of her energy to block the planets words but one word was heard….  
  
"………….JENOVA…….."   
  
Aeris looked down at the body quivering in her arms, her senses told her to back away, but her heart told her to hold him closer, that he needed her, she listened to her heart no matter how scared she was. Sephiroth laid his head on her chest listening to a gentle heartbeat as the pain slowly slipped away.  
  
"Something is restraining my powers, no not something, it is this girl, she has the purest aura I have ever seen, it seems familiar actually….. no it can't be," Through Sephiroth's eyes she saw the white gem she had been fearing, "She possesses the white materia, that is why my powers are restrained, the only way to counter it's effects is possessing the black materia. My energy is spent I shall wait to regain my strength then I can use these two to do my bidding," with those last thoughts, Jenova slowly slipped from Sephiroth's mind, leaving him free….. for now.  
  
Sephiroth's head lay gently against Aeris's chest, listening to her heartbeat, the silence around them was calm, and yet scary, Aeris was the first to break it, "Are….are you still in pain?" she asked calmly.  
  
"No, it's gone now, you know Angel I do not even deserve to be near someone like you…" He spoke using her old nickname only in a delirious state.  
  
"What do you mean "someone like me?" she asked.  
  
"You are a white soul, and I…….I am a black soul. You are pure and kind, you would do anything to protect those you love, I, on the other hand, live to kill and destroy, I am evil and cruel…" Hearing these words made tears come to Aeris's eyes.  
  
"That's not true Sephiroth, it wasn't you who did those things," she said on the verge of tears, "You would never do something like that," he shot a cold glare at her as he parted from her body, looking coldly in her eyes.  
  
"Who are you to speak, you don't even know me, you have no right to……." He was cut off by a harsh slap.  
  
"I can't believe you Sephiroth," she watched as he held his now swollen cheek, "I know you better then anyone, I… I can prove it to," Sephiroth looked at her with confused eyes.  
  
"Oh really, prove it then," Aeris began to remove the buckles and latches on his coat, she seemed to have a bit of trouble but she manage to undo his armor, soon after went his coat, it still covered him when she closed her eyes, upon closing them she pushed his coat off of his shoulders, Sephiroth stared at her confused as she laid her hand on his stomach and began to speak.  
  
"If I didn't know you how would I know that you have the word DEATH etched into your stomach," he hand the traveled up to his chest and began to stroke another scar, "or that there is a large scar that resembles a cross on the right side of your chest," she then opened her eyes and stared intently into his glowing orbs, "what about the scar that is etched into a rose that covers your entire back, how would I know of these things if I didn't know you?" Sephiroth looked at her, shocked.  
  
"I…I don't know," he stared into her eyes and thought to himself, "Never in my life has someone studied my soul as she does, never in my life has anyone cared for me like this except mother, there's something different about her." His thought began to wonder, "She is beautiful, and she seems so sincere and worried, perhaps she is telling the truth."  
  
The two sat on there knees, still, just staring silently at one another; now having the chance Aeris's eyes began to scan his body, he had many more scars then when she had left him but his stomach remained untouched besides the word etched into his skin, his chest was strong and his stomach was rock hard with muscle, his shoulders were broad and exactly the right size for his body, and his legs were long, he must've been a very fast runner. His face hadn't truly seemed to change in the past years, his features were still soft, his skin was still pale, the only thing that had seemed to change were his eyes, the glow had become stronger. She absently ran her fingers through his hair, the texture was still very soft, like silk, but now it carried no wisps of black every here and there, it was a white as snow, the way they were sitting it seemed to touch the ground. Aeris looked to the sky and saw that it had started to lighten.  
  
"Oh no," she spoke aloud, startling Sephiroth.  
  
"What, what is it?" he asked a bit rushed.  
  
"I should get back to the Inn, I don't want to worry Cloud and…." Something at that moment snapped in Sephiroth's mind.  
  
"Cloud…. Strife?" he asked fearing the answer, Aeris remembered what Cloud had told he and didn't even turn back to Sephiroth to answer.  
  
"Yes…" She stood and picked up her coat, Sephiroth stood and watched her, his green eyes fallowing her every movement, then without words she passed him, she paused for a moment and Sephiroth watched her, "goodbye," she said sadly and then began to walk, suddenly she lost her balance, there was a tug and her arm, she spun back into Sephiroth's arms, his skin was freezing, but she couldn't look away from his eyes, let alone speak.  
  
"Don't go," he said, pulling her closer into an embrace, "if you go back to… him, we may never see each other again, and I'm sure you don't want that as much as I do," Aeris shuddered at that thought, "stay with me," Aeris looked at him and spoke.  
  
"But if Cloud find's you he'll…"  
  
"I don't care, I deserve what ever he does to me, stay and rest with me," Aeris ran her fingers across the cheek she had slapped.  
  
"I'm sorry I hit you," she said gently.  
  
"It's okay I deserved it," he noticed Aeris shiver but said nothing of it.  
  
"I'll stay on one condition," Sephiroth eyed her strangely.  
  
"And that would be?" Aeris smiled.  
  
"When we were younger you would sing me to sleep, I was wondering if you would do it again," Sephiroth eyed her again, giving her a your-kidding look, "That's the only thing I ask."  
  
He thought about it only for a moment then looked back at her, "Alright, come on then let's get some sleep," The two laid down near the lake, using Sephiroth's jacket as a cover, he held her and felt her shiver again, "Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"You're so cold," she said to him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said trying to move away, upon doing this Aeris clung to his body.  
  
"Don't," she said almost pleading, "it's alright I really don't mind, but why is your skin freezing like this?" she asked calmly.  
  
"I would have Mako infusions when I was younger, the long exposure left my eyes practically glowing and my skin permanently as cold as Mako.  
  
"Oh," Aeris said tiredly, laying her head on his chest, listening to his gently heartbeat she smiled, "You said you'd sing if I stayed," she said with a giggle.  
  
'I did, didn't I? Well then rest, close your eyes and relax," Aeris did as she was told and soon she could hear a smooth, rich, and gentle voice sing the Cetran ballad. The gentle voice along with the steady heartbeat quickly lulled Aeris to sleep, and her last thoughts for the night were…..  
  
"I finally have you back Seph, and I'm never going to lose you again, I promise….."  
  
Chapter 9 done!!!!!!!!!! Lot's of fluff I know, but the suspense and action is in the next chap, R&R please the more the review's the faster the chapter's come. 


	10. Flashbacks pt 1

The Last of Their Kind

YAY AN UPDATE, lol! I've been grounded so I finally get to work on my stories again; this is mainly a flash back chapter to explain a few things that went on between Sephiroth and Cloud when he was in SOLDIER, and remember in my story he really was in SOLDIER and they were close friends making this all the more painful on the both of them. Oh yea and cause I'm like hopeless lol implied yaoi for the next couple chaps cause of the past so plz don't mind you could also look at it as a really close friendship most of the time. R&R!

Flashbacks PT 1

Aeris had fallen asleep; the large coat that had covered her had warmed her body quickly. The feel of Sephiroth's cold flesh still lingered when she woke. She looked about but Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen, "Sephiroth," she called out…..silence. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the wind rustling the leaves. Her hair whipped about at her face as emerald eyes searched finding nothing but his sword and his coat still draped over her small frame. Standing, she pulled the coat onto her body, it was rather large on her though.

She heard what seemed to be a struggle not far from where she stood, she ran to grab her staff and then in the direction of the fight. It was then she saw the others, then Cloud who had Sephiroth pinned to the ground as the others just stood and watched, hatred seemed to burn deep in Tifa's eyes but that was nothing compared to Cloud. "This is for Tifa," the hard sound of a fist against soft flesh could be heard; Aeris couldn't move she was so scared. "This is for my mother," again, "This is for my town," again, "and this…this is for me," Cloud's fist reared back looking as if it was the finishing blow when Aeris found her voice again.

"Cloud, STOP!" Aeris ran and covered Sephiroth's body with her own.

"Aeris," rage could be seen almost swimming in the blue pools that were Cloud's eyes, "move," his voice was scary and calm.

"No Cloud….you're going to kill him!" He looked at her as if she were insane.

"Of course I'm going to kill him Aeris…he tore my life away from me, after I had been there to comfort him he destroyed my life, after everything I did for him and everything we did together…." Cloud pointed an accusing finger at Sephiroth, tears formed in his crystalline blue eyes, "he…he still killed my friends…my family...and even tried to kill me." Pain could be seen strongly in Sephiroth's eyes and he gazed up at Cloud, memories of the time they had spent together flooded his mind…..secrets were uncovered and unlocked.

FLAHBACK

"And you are?" The strong voice of the young general could be heard loudly as he spoke to a new cadet.

"Zachariah Almada Haritana, sir! Cadet Number 153," Sephiroth looked him up and down.

"Good, strong and also obedient." He walked forward, soon he stopped and stared, there stood a small innocent looking boy with wild, spiky blond hair that stuck out every which way, and eyes that even intrigued the general. They were deeper then the sea and bluer then they sky itself. "And you?"

"Ummm…I am Cloud Kayaka Strife, Cadet 296, sir." The general smiled at the shaky young boy.

"And your age?" he asked.

"15," he replied quickly.

"Why are you so nervous there are many cadets your age, and some even smaller then you if possible," he smirked, as he heard Cloud growl from being called short.

"I guess it's because I'm standing here in front of….you, sir." He smiled softly, though still incredibly nervous." Sephiroth just smiled and walked on.

Later that night when everyone else was asleep Cloud snuck out to train by himself before everything began, he was not even close to tired so he found went out taking his new sword with him. It was raining outside and was cold but Cloud was to intent on training he could barely feel the cold rain on his skin. He closed his eyes and swung his sword, the clang of metal on metal was heard, this startled him and he quickly opened his eyes. "What are you doing awake?" It was Sephiroth in all of his greatness. His long silver hair hung completely loose, drenched by the rain, all he wore were his pants, and his scarred chest was completely bare.

"I…I'm sorry I'll go back, sir." He turned to walk.

"Wait, you're not in trouble, follow me," Cloud did as his commanding officer told him to do.

Soon they came to a building, it looked elegant on the outside despite the rain, Sephiroth opened the doors revealing a well furnished training area, "I train here, this place...is sort of special to me, no one ever sets foot here without my permission and so far no one else has." Cloud looked at him a little confused.

"Then why are you showing me, sir," he asked hesitantly stepping in after Sephiroth.

"I don't know," he smiled looking around the room. There were painting on the walls and what seemed to be Wutai fans hanging on the walls. On both sides of the room were samurai swords, each apparently specially crafted for their owner, and in the front of the room hanging respectively on the wall was the great legendary sword, Masamune.

"Sephiroth….is that?" Sephiroth smiled and nodded, taking Masamune off the wall he spoke again.

"This sword is my life and my family. It protects me so I protect it and care for it as best I can, even though I have been in many battles there isn't a knick or scratch on the blade." He unsheathed the sword looking at it carefully.

"Sir" Cloud said meekly.

"Hmm," he responded still checking the blade.

"I have always wanted to at least be able to hold Masamune in my own hands, to know what it feels like to be you…If I could be so bold to ask…… May I please wield Masamune for only a moment?" He questioned blushing as if he had just been asked to do something embarrassing.

Sephiroth peered at him questioningly, "No one has ever so much as asked to touch my sword, what gives you the idea you can hold her?"

"You've taken me here, talked to me more then anyone else, it made me curious is all," Cloud answered still blushing. Moments later the hilt of Masamune was in front of him being held gracefully by Sephiroth.

"Only because I want to know what she thinks of you, and be warned, she has never liked anyone but me…" Cloud took the sword easily and with tremendous respect, he closed his eyes and swung, his movements were fluid and perfect, he opened his eyes and began to fight the air, easily wielding the sword. He saw out of the corner of his eyes, Sephiroth walking away, soon again he heard the clang of metal on metal; Sephiroth had gotten one of his samurai swords.

"Apparently Cloud," he said inches from the young man, his hot breath could be easily felt from this distance, "she loves you," he smiled, "That's quite rare, you should be proud," he pushed the swords away and sat, watching as Cloud put Masamune back on the wall, then came back to sit next to him but before he did Sephiroth stood and walked to the door and sat on the first step, Cloud then followed.

"Sephiroth…..I've heard you have no friends, just people who fear you and keep in line, that's not true….not anymore," Sephiroth looked at him questioningly, "I'm your friend…and I'll be here when you need me okay?" he lay his head on Sephiroth's shoulder and he saw that he slightly nodded.

END FLASHBACK

Sephiroth looked pained….very pained and on the verge of tears. "And that's not all and you know it Sephiroth," Cloud said hotly, Aeris, along with everyone else, was wide eyed and intent on hearing the rest.

YAY!DONE! REVIEW!


	11. Flashback pt 2

The Last of Their Kind

Finally ideas are coming to me and there is a countdown to the movies release. Hope you like this chapter. Oh and for yaoi fans soon there will be an alternate to this story called, Love, Anger, Hate, Passion that will be like this story to a point and then the story goes in different directions from there so tell me if I should make that story now or when this is done. Enjoy!

Flashback pt. 2

_Flashback_

It hadn't taken to long for the other SOLDIERS and cadets to realize that they're master and general was focusing more on the smallest cadet, Cloud. They became quickly displeased and gave Cloud many problems. One day Cloud didn't show up for his late night practices. Sephiroth had noticed how the others had been treating him and in a worried state, he left to look for him. His fears had been correct, not far from where Sephiroth was staying he had found Cloud; he was bruised and beaten, lying on the ground. He looked smaller then he truly was in this state. Sephiroth picked up the unconscious boy and took him back.

Cloud soon woke, panicking when he opened his eyes until he saw Sephiroth, standing over him and smiling softly. "Are you okay Cloud?" he asked still, cleaning and bandaging his wounds.

"Yes….." he was cut off.

"What happened, who did this!" he asked, a cold look of hatred glazed over his already threatening glowing green eyes.

"They're ganged up on me… about five upper classmen SOLDIERS. I don't know who they were though. I couldn't take them all at once, they were all too strong. I'm sorry I was so weak, and I scared you but I'm fine now." Cloud smiled softly and sat up, immediately laying down again, wincing. "I'll be okay, just give me a few minutes."

"Just rest today Cloud, we can spar tomorrow if you are better." Sephiroth said calmly. Inside he was angered and would find who did this to his only friend.

The next day came and the young general was intent on finding these five that had attacked Cloud. Later on that day he saw that Cloud was being picked on and pushed around by a few. He waited to see what would happen and it wasn't to long until one of them punched Cloud, he punched back and then they all attacked. Sephiroth, with inhuman speed, ran to Cloud's side and pulled Masamune from her sheath.

"If any of you think you're training is sufficient enough to beat me why do you deal with a new cadet?" He said threateningly. "Are you the five that attacked him last night?"

"Yes!" called a distant voice. A man taller then Cloud but about the same age ran to Sephiroth. "I saw them and I came to get you but you weren't there." The boy had long black hair, just as unruly as Cloud's.

"Thank you Zach," he saw the men look at Zach with hate, "As for you, you are banned from these training grounds, stripped of your titles, and then will report to the main office immediately." The men half saluted, turned, and walked away mumbling under their breath.

"You okay little brother?" Zach asked, ruffling Cloud's already messy hair. Cloud smiled and batted at his hand.

"Yeah," he said laughing as he and Zach wrestled, that is until Zach put him in a headlock. "I give, lemme go!" Cloud laughed as Zach began to tickle his sides. "Uncle!" he giggled "Uncle!"

"Ahem," Sephiroth cleared his throat, "you two are related?" He asked, looking at the two boys, rough housing.

"No, not really," Zach said, letting Cloud go, "but we may as well be. I've known the little guy since he was born. Isn't that right Shortie?" Zach said laughing at the small growl noise Cloud made.

"What'd I say about calling me short?" Cloud said his cheeks slightly pink.

"'Don't call me shhhhooooorrrrtttttttt!' You're exact words" Zach laughed.

"It's good to know that you have a friend here, and thank you for that help Zach. I expect I'll see you tonight correct Cloud?" He asked.

"Of course, midnight as always," Cloud smiled softly. Zach eyed them.

"Uhhhhh-huh, okay, scary you two I swear it," Zach walked away mumbling and laughing to himself.

Just as Cloud had said, he arrived that night but Sephiroth wasn't there so he just practiced. The clang of metal on metal was heard, Cloud had closed his eyes as he normally did when he trained. "Hello Sephiroth," he opened his eyes. "Where were you?" Cloud asked.

"Receiving a mission, how would you like to go home Cloud?" He asked as Clouds eyes lit up.

"A mission… near Nibelheim?" Cloud asked happily. Sephiroth nodded and explained their mission.

After two days they were there and settled in town. Kids played in the streets and their eyes went wide when they saw Sephiroth walk by them, he was so tall, so very intimidating. He smiled softly and tossed a ball to a little girl. She giggled and ran on with her friends. "I'm going to the Inn; I'll be in the main room if you need me…Cloud." Cloud nodded and went around town to his house, and told his mother of Sephiroth, and went to Tifa's and told her everything as well.

"I'm gonna go to the Inn now, cya later Tif!"

"Bye Cloud, come by again sometime!" she waved as he left. When he got to the Inn he went to the main room and saw his general starring out of the window.

"Seph…you okay?" Cloud asked seeing the look on the young mans face.

"I'm fine Cloud, leave me be," he said overly cold.

"…okay," he began to walk out of the door when Sephiroth's voice sounded again.

"Cloud wait, I'm sorry. Look at them Cloud, the children," Cloud looked out of the window and saw little kids playing. "They seem so happy don't you think, what I would have given to grow like them, knowing and loving my family, having friends my own age…. instead of the way I really did." Cloud looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean Seph?" he asked. Sephiroth proceeded to explain his past and missing fragments that fogged his already scattered memory; when he finished he began to gently sob, Cloud held his fallen friend until he calmed. They both soon fell asleep in that position and…….

END FLASHBACK

"After that night that's when it all started. How could you have betrayed me like you did!" Cloud's shaking legs finally gave out and he fell onto all fours his tears staining the ground. Tifa ran to his side trying to comfort him and Aeris tried to comfort the fallen SOLDIER.

"Cloud… I'm…" he was cut off.

"Don't you talk to me you…you…asshole!" Cloud lunged at Sephiroth and punched him, hard, "I hate you, I just wish you would die!" he gave up and sobbed into his former friend's chest, weakly beating him with small fists. Everyone watched with sad faces as Cloud and Sephiroth cried for their broken pasts.

"…….I am so sorry Cloud."

I was listening to Helena by My Chemical Romance for half of this story so that inspired angst! YAY its done and it's sad! R&R. I PROMISE and new chap soon!


	12. I HAVE RETURNED

**I HAVE RETURNED!!! Now I am older and wiser then before. I feel so bad, I started to cry when i found out people were still watching me and my stories and yet I never knew. I love you all, after all these years you still follow along, well I am back and I am going to write again! I still have tears in my eyes while I type this. you guys will never know how much I love you all. I feel like i should revamp my stories now that my skill has only increased and very very soon you will finally receieve the updates you deserve.**

With much much love  
Burnsidegirl


End file.
